


Tight

by jaimesselfishmachines



Series: Idiot Boyfriends (head over heels and in denial) [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dry Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, The one and only otp, Under-negotiated Kink, idiot boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimesselfishmachines/pseuds/jaimesselfishmachines
Summary: John Laurens can be described as ambitious.He can also be described as reckless, thoughtless, impulsive, hasty, and rash.Laurens likes a little risk. And Hercules is more than happy to oblige when it comes to Laurens flirting with danger. That's what gets his boyfriend off, and that's fine.But it isn't until Hercules is pressing down on his neck that they both realize it's gone too far.





	Tight

**Author's Note:**

> A little different to my usual Herc/Laurens fics.  
> (i.e., Laurens has a rape fantasy.)

 

“Herc, wait, I can’t breathe,” Laurens pleads, hands scrambling across Hercules’s forearms, struggling to find just enough purchase, enough to allow the darkness creeping into his vision to dissipate. The admission gives Laurens a brief reprieve from the pressure on his neck, just long enough for his head to snap sideways when Hercules slaps him across the face.

“I told you to shut up.” Hercules growls through gritted teeth, kicking Laurens’s legs open. The skin beneath his fingers is starting to pale, a stark contrast to the red handprint on Laurens’s cheek. And John has never looked more beautiful.

A stray hand yanks at Laurens’ boxer shorts, fingers pushing aside a limp cock to delve inside Laurens.  
“Shit, you’re fucking tight. This is gonna hurt,” is the warning from Hercules as he lines up with Laurens’ hole. Laurens’s heart pounds out his chest, beating hard enough to break a rib.

“Please, Herc, I love you. D-don’t do this.” The words are a desperate grab at mercy with the little oxygen he can access, but even those fall on deaf ears. His spine grates against the hardwood as Hercules presses down.

“You little bitch, I love watching you choke.” The fingers inside him do not stand on ceremony when they’re yanked out of him. And something inside Laurens snaps. He claws at his boyfriend, thrashing and kicking, fighting for any hope against the hands that hold him captive. The hands shift slightly, but Laurens has no time to rejoice as those fingers are shoved past his tongue and down his throat. Laurens gags, and then he winces, whole body tensing as Hercules forces himself inside. Tears stream down his face, sobs choked and silenced by the weight on his windpipe. And Laurens goes for broke. He clamps his jaw down on Herc's fingers.

Hercules hisses a breath through his teeth, grunting a painful “ _John Laurens_ , ow!” and the intrusion is gone.

“Jesus _,”_ John gasps, coughing violently as he sits up. His hands move to clasp his throat, rubbing where his boyfriend’s pressed down just moments ago. “Why’d you safeword?” John asks, reaching for his boyfriend. "Did I really bite you that hard?"

 Herc glances up at Laurens incredulously. “You were turning blue.”

“ _That’s it_?” Laurens asks, as though the prospect of brain death is a minor inconvenience. His fingers find Herc's shoulderblades, digging in to drag Hercules closer.

Hercules shakes his head in obvious disapproval, thumb easing over the head of his dick. “You’re too tight. I’m all for acting out your fantasy, but _my god_ , lube was invented for a reason, John.”

John rolls his eyes dramatically, supporting his weight on flat palms. He pushes off, allowing himself to stand for exactly four seconds before the overwhelming dizziness brings him crashing down in Herc's lap. “Fuck, ow.”

" _Careful_ ," Hercules mutters, pressing kisses to Laurens' neck.

Laurens recoils with a playful scowl, pushing Herc away. “It isn’t _authentic_ if we use lube.”

“Well, it hurts if we don’t.” Hercules retorts, "You tryna give me friction burns?"

Laurens smiles sweetly--as much as he can with his body keenly focused on regulating his breathing, on _staying alive_ \--and bats his eyelashes. “Wanna fuck my throat?”

  
Hercules's hands can't help but reach out to the warmth of his boyfriend. His eyes gleam in wonderment at the man before him. Soft hands massage at the base of Laurens's neck, fingers tracing the lines of his boyfriend's beautiful throat, thumb distractedly ghosting too-pink lips. “Now _that_ we can _definitely_ work with.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Herc/Laurens use the sub's full name as a safeword, as opposed to the common traffic light system.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
